We Need To Get Her Back
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: The summary is inside the story. It's mostly about May and Drew from Pokemon. (Contestshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**We need to get her back**

**Me: Hi! Welcome to my new story!**

**Misty: A new story already?**

**Me: Yup! After this little chat I'll tell you wants this about.**

**Dawn: Alright!**

**May: Well then we don't really have anything to say so just say what's this about.**

**Me: Alright! Below our chat is about the story!  
**

_**May and Drew are a couple. They been dating for 3 years. Their Friends with Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul. Of course Ash and Misty are dating and Dawn and Paul. Their all in 10th grade and it is their new year for 10th grade. Drew also owns Roserade High. May had a bracelet from her family after they died. Max is still alive but got very sick so he's in the hosital. May never told anyone because May doesn't really want to talk about it. She loves her friends and her boyfriend but even so May just doesn't. May was in Beautifly High School before but Max told her to stay at Roserade High school so she doesn't have to remember much anything from Petalburg City so she moved to LaRousse City to go to Roserade high school. She promise him that she will stay there until Max is healed or dead. And now let's start the story! **_

Chapter 1 Something is up

This story starts at LaRousse City. At a school called Roserade High School. A girl name May Maple is about to lose her family.

**At class**

Everyone were in their classes and Drew, Ash and Paul always have a plan to make any teacher go bye bye. They just hate classes and want to hang out with their girlfriends. Drew ask the teacher the hardest question ever. If the teacher knows the answer then the teacher will stay but if not then bye bye. The teacher couldn't didn't know the answer so the teacher left. So now the whole class got wild. But May was thinking to much about Max.

"What's the matter?" A voice infront of May with a smirk.

May looked up slowly and faced the person infront of her.

"Hi Drew...And nothings the matter." May said sweetly.

"Are you sure? May ever since our summer break started you've been thinking a lot." Drew said.

"I'm fine Drew! Really!" May said putting a fake smile.

Drew knew she was faking. 'Is May dating someone else?' Drew thought almost with anger.

"Alrigth then. Just to make sure...You do love me right?" Drew asked raising one of his eye brow.

"Yes! I'll prove it to you." May said leaning in and closing her eyes. Drew did the same. Then their lips met. Drew smirked and pulled back.

"Alright. I believe you." Drew said kiss May on her forehead. But even so Drew thinks that May is lying.

"Aww look at them! Their so cute together!" Misty said looking over to May and Drew.

Ash heard what Misty said but just kept staring at her while smiling. Misty turned back to her boyfriend and had a confuse look.

"What? What is it?" Misty ask.

"Nothing. It's just you look very beautiful." Ash said kiss Misty on the cheek. Misty blushed as he pulled back.

**At lunch**

The gang sat on a table together. But Paul and Dawn went to the school garden. May still kept thinking about Max. She want's to visit him but how will she tell her friends. She just doesn't want to say anything. Drew kept staring at May. He always see's the same look on her face. Drew was getting worried.

"Hey May? You okay? And tell the truth." Drew said putting one hand on May's shoulder.

May looked at her feet with a sad look. She then got up from her chair and walked away tearing up. Drew, Ash and Misty were shock that May just ignore Drew! May never did that. But Drew saw water in May's eye so he knew somethings up.

"Hey Drew? What's up with May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I mean why would she just walk away like that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. But I know somethings up." Drew said putting his index finger on his chin.

**After school**

School was done for the day and the Gang said goodbye, later, see you soon. Drew was walking May home without a word. May kept looking at the ground with a sad look. Drew turned over to May.

"Want to sleep over at my house?" Drew asked.

"No thanks." May said still looking at the ground. "Did you have a great time on your first Day Drew?" May asked softly.

"Well sort of. Because my girlfriend wouldn't tell me why what's wrong." Drew said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Drew. Just lots of things been happen." May said sadly.

"What kind of things?"

"Well...Never mind. Okay? Just forget it." May said looking at her left side. Drew was on her right.

"Okay. Now are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Drew asked turning May's head carefully.

May blushed. May didn't know if she wants to sleep over at Drew's. She wants to but the hospital might call the her house. The reason why she doesn't have it in her phone is because the hospital only knows May's house phone number. May sigh. It wouldn't hurt for one night.

"Alright. I'll go." May said putting a small smile.

"Awesome! Let's go then." Drew said turning the other way and smiling a bit.

**Me: Done!**

**Ash: Awesome chapter!**

**Misty: Shouldn't we know how May, Drew, Me, Ash, Dawn and Paul got together?**

**Me: The readers can think anyway. And I had this idea in my head so I had to do it right away!**

**Paul: Lame.**

**Dawn: Shut up Paul! And say sorry to Sandy!**

**Paul: Fine. I'm sorry that your stories are stupid and bad.**

**Dawn: Paul!**

**All: Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**We need to get her back**

Chapter 2 Sorry

**Hello readers! Ok I got my first review of this story and I'm so sorry for making it confusing or not even making sence. Just that I wrote this story at night because that's the only time I can write. So don't judge or flame me. Ok? I've been judge and flame too much and it hurts my feelings. I know you guys are trying to help but really don't judge me. I've been writing **_**EVERY**_** story at night. I'm sorry everyone but I'm really trying my best. I've trying too much but I guest I can't make good stories. Thank you all but now I think I should stop writing this story and the Love is there waiting story. Sorry. Just trying. **

**-Sandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**We need to get her back**

**Me: Hi..**

**Ash: What's wrong?**

**Me: I don't know if this will be a great or good chapter.**

**Dawn: Well at lease you are trying!**

**Me: I guess.**

**May: So shall we begin?**

**Me: Yeah.**

Chapter 3 A Call

May and Drew arrived at Drew's house. It was huge! It does make scene that he is rich. They went inside, put their stuff down and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Drew put his arm's around May and May lied her head down on Drew's shoulder. May listened and watched the movie but Drew was still worried about May.

"May? Are you totally sure that nothing is wrong?" Drew asked.

"Of course!" May said putting a fake smile again.

Drew didn't like this at all. They been dating for 3 years. He know's May better than anyone. But Brendan know's more since their best friends.

"May I know your lying. So what's up?" Drew asked again. He won't stop asking until she tells the truth.

"Nothing I said!" May said. Then her phone rang. May answered the call while Drew turned down the T.V.

"Hello?" May asked from the other side of the phone.

"This is May Maple right?" A voice said from the other line.

"Yes? And who is this?" May asked.

"This is . Your brothers Doctor." Said Kelly. "We have something to tell you about your brother." She said.

"Oh okay." May said getting up and went up stairs. She turned around to face Drew.

"Drew? Just stay here okay?" May asked. She really doesn't want anyone to listen.

Drew nodded. He watched May went up stairs and went inside a room. Drew just sat on the couch in silence.

'What is going on with May?' Drew thought. He really wants to listen what's May is saying on the phone but if she doesn't want him to listen then he won't.

**May's Pov**

I was in Drew's room talking to the doctor.

"So what's going on and how did you get my phone number?" May asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well we found your number from your file and your brother is getting weaker." Kelly said.

"What?! Is he going to die?!" May asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know. But maybe you should come here tomorrow. Just in case he dies tomorrow." Kelly said.

"Oh course! What time?" May asked.

"Come around 3 okay?"

"Alright. Bye." May said as she press the hang up botton.

"No.." May whispered.

"Knock Knock." A voice from the door.

May looked up to see Drew smirking.

"Were you listening?" May asked smriking and crossing her arms.

"No. Anyways let's go to sleep now. It's getting late." Drew said smirking. He went inside his room and closing the door.

May smiled a bit. She got up from the bed and went inside the bathroom to change. Drew took off his clothes leaving his green boxers. May put on her red night-gown. She took of her bandana and folded. She got out from the bathroom and saw Drew lying down on one side of the bed smirking. He turned facing May.

"Hey beautiful. Took you awhile." Drew said smirking.

May giggled. She's going to miss those words when she goes back. She knows that Max is going to die. May walked over to the bed, got on, lied down and pulled the soft green sheets. Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I love you May. Remember that." Drew whispered.

"I love you too Drew. I will always." May whispered back.

After for awhile they fell asleep.

A few hours pass and it was 3 o' clock. May woke up at the tight timing. She turned around to see Drew sleeping. May smiled soft. She got out from his arms carefully and got change. She went down stairs, grabbed her stuff and left the house. She called out her Blaziken. She got on his and Blaziken jumped high and went far. May then arrived at the airport. She returned her pokemon back to it's pokeball. She got on the plane and it flew off.

**Done! And please just review by saying it's ok or good. If you say it's great that mean's a lot! Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**We need to get her back**

**Me: HI!  
May: What's up with you?**

**Me: Nothing that you should know. **

**Dawn: So where did we left off?**

**Me: Oh we left off when May left LaRousse City to go visit her Brother.**

**Misty: Drew will be heartbroken.**

**Drew: No I won't.**

**Misty: I mean the Drew in the story you idiot.**

**Ash: So should we continue?**

**Me: Yes! **

Chapter 4 Losing a Family Memeber

**The Next Day**

It was a nice morning. Drew woke up while smiling. He had a wonderful sleep with his girlfriend. Drew turned around to wake up May since she is always a heave sleeper. When he turned around he found that there was no one there. Drew didn't get worried.

'Maybe she's downstairs.' Drew thought calmly.

He got up from the bed, change, brush his teeth and went downstairs. When he was downstairs he found did not found May. He did not even see her stuff. Drew was getting a bit worried, but calmed down.

'She went back home so what are you worried about Drew?' Drew thought. 'Maybe after I eat I should go and see her.' He thought as he went towards to the kitchen.

**With May/May's Pov**

I was in Petalburg City. My hometown. My plane just landed a few minutes ago. I left the airport, called out Blaziken, got on his back and told him to go to the hospital. And he did. When we got there I return my Pokemon and went inside the Hospital nor should I said Pokemon Center. I asked nurse Joy to see If I can see my brother. She said yes I may.

I checked in and Nurse Joy told me to go to room A12. I started to walk towards to A12 and while I was walking I was a Doctor with Purple hair and a high pony tale. She had brown eyes and a white coat, Black shirt, Jeans and red shoes. She walked towards me.

"Hi you must be May Maple right?" The Doctor asked with a kind smile.

"Yes. I came here to see my brother. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh we talked on the phone! It's me! Doctor Kelly!" The doctor said.

"Oh! Sorry." I said.

"It's okay May. Come follow me and I will show you the room to your brother." Kelly said as she started to show me the way.

"Speaking of my brother is he going to die?" I asked sound like I was going to cry.

Kelly didn't respond. Her smiled faded away.

"Kelly? Kelly?!" I nearly shouted. I was really getting worried now.

"Yes May. Yesturday we tested Max's heart to see if it was strong. His heart was slowing down. It's not that strong anymore. So I belive he is going to die today." Kelly said as she and I reached to A12.

My hands were shaking. A tear rolled down my cheek. I can't believe that my only family memeber is going to die. My Mom and Dad died by a car accident and now her brother is dying by sickness. My other family member lives so far. And they travel to other places. So I doesn't know where they are.

Kelly opened the door and I went inside. Kelly closed the door leaving me and my brother alone.

I walked over to Max's bed and saw him awake.

"May..." He said very weak.

"Max. Are you alright? Doctor Kelly said you are...going to die." I said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Yes. I am..I'm so sorry May. I'm sorry for making you worried." Max said as he teared up.

"It's not your fault Max." I said putting my hand down on his.

Max looked down where my hand landed. He smiled. He looked back up to me.

"Don't stop being you May. You are amazing. You have great friends." Max said as a tear rolled down.

"What are you saying?" I said as I cryed.

"I'm saying that you are a great sister." Max said smiling.

"Listen May...I don't have much time...I have one more thing to tell you." Max said closing his eye slowly then open it back.

"What is it?!" I asked as I started to tear up.

"You are strong May. You have many friends. That's why I love you. Don't listen to the mean people. Listen to your heart. Not your ears, not your head. Listen to the people you trust like Brendan...I want you to stay with Brendan...I told him to keep care of you when he was here..."

"I understand that."

"May...I love...you...never...forget...what I said..." Max said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Max died. Those were his last words.

**Omg I was tearing up a bit because I was thinking of one of my family memeber dying...Anyways please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! PokemonContestshipping2 here! Or Sandy you can call me! Anyway I am so sorry for not updating for awhile Or a few months. I've too busy! UGH! I never knew on my summer break I would be busy. So I hope you guys can still wait for awhile until I have time. Please forgive me.**

**~Sandy**


End file.
